universal_monsterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Mumie (Film)
Die Mumie (OT.:The Mummy) ist ein US-Amerikanischer Action-Abenteuer Horror Film von Alex Kurtzman aus dem Jahr 2017. Der Film wurde von David Koepp, Christopher McQuarrie und Dylan Kussman geschrieben und stellt ein Reboot des Die Mumie Franchsises dar. Es handelt sich um den Ersten Film des Dark Universe, welcher am 9. Juni 2017 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos startete. Der deutsche Kinostart erfolgte am 8. Juni 2017. In den Hauptrollen sind Tom Cruise, Sofia Boutella, Annabelle Wallis, Jake Johnson und Russell Crowe zu sehen. Handlung Im heutigen London, findet eine Bahnhof-Baufirma das Grab von englischen Kreuzrittern und einen mysteriösen Mann, welcher autorisiert ist die Funde zu untersuchen. In einer Rückblende wird die Geschichte der skrupellosen Prinzessin Ahmaned erzählt. Sie war die Erste und einzige Tochter des Pharaos Menehpetre. Doch als ihre Stiefmutter einen Jungen gebar, sah Sie ihr Thronrecht in Gefahr und ging einen Pakt mit Set, dem Gott des Todes ein. Sie verkaufte ihre Seele und dieser gab Ahmaned einen speziellen Dolch, mit welchem sie ihre gesamte Familie ermordete. Anschließend opferte sie ihren geliebten um Set eine physische Form zu geben. Doch die Priester ihres Vaters besiegten Set und mumifizierten die Prinzessin und sperrten sie ein. Derweil im Irak bergen die diebischen Soldaten Nick Morton und Chris Vail das Grabmal Ahmanets nachdem sie einen unterstützenden Luftangriff angefordert haben. Jenny Halsey, eine Archäologin, welche einen One-Night-Stand mit Nick hatte, erscheint und begutachtet das Grab und kommt zu dem Schluss das es sich um ein Grab handelt. Nachdem sie den Sarkophag von Ahmaned aus einem Becken von Quecksilber bergen konnten, erscheint Nicks Vorgesetzter, Colonel Greenway und verfrachtet den Sarkophag auf ein Transportflugzeug, nach England, Während des Fluges, wird Vail von Ahaments Macht beeinflusst, nachdem er von einer Walzenspinne gebissen wurde. Während er versucht den Sarkophag zu öffnen, ersticht er General Greenway und attackiert die Gruppe. Nick ist gezwungen ihn zu erschießen. Anschließend kommt eine Armader von Krähen und bestürmt das Flugzeug, zwingt es zur Bruchlandung und tötet alle Insassen, außer Jenny, welche von Nick mit dem einzigen Fallschirm abgeworfen wird. Nick erwacht einen Tag später in einer Leichenhalle in Oxford, und lernt von Vail's Geist das er von Ahmanet verflucht wurde, welche ihn als Austausch-Wirt für Set benutzen möchte. Ahmanets Mumie entkommt aus dem Sarkophag und beginnt Rettungsmitarbeiter zu essen um ihren zersetzten Körper wieder zu regenerieren. Sie verwandelt die Mitarbeiter in Zombies und lockt Nick und Jenny in eine Falle. Die beiden versuchen zu entkommen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Zudem gelingt es Ahament an ein Stück des Dolches von Set zu gelangen, einer Reliquie in einer naheliegenden Kirche. In letzter Sekunde erscheinen unbekannte Soldaten und bezwingen Ahmanet. Ihr Anführer, Dr. Henry Jekyll, erklärt das Jenny eine Agentin von Prodigium ist, einer Geheimorganisation, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat übernatürliche Bedrohungen auszuschalten. Ihre Basis befindet sich unter dem National History Museum of London und beinhaltet Objekte wie schwimmhäutige Hand und menschlichen Totenkopf mit Reißzähnen. Er bestätigt, das Nick verflucht wurde als er Ahmanets Grab öffnete und bestätigt sein Vorhaben ihr Ritual zu vollenden und Set zu erlauben Nick zu besitzen um Set zu vernichten. In der Ziwschenzeit, fordert Ahmanet eine weitere Spinne auf, einen Prodigium Techniker zu attackieren und befreit sich selber aus der Gefangenschaft. Jekyll erliegt seinen eigenen dunklen Einflüssen und verwandelt sich in Edward Hyde, seiner mordenden und psychotischen alternativen Persönlichkeit. Hyde bietet Nick eine Allianz an, was dieser ausschlägt. In folge dessen attackiert Hyde Nick und tötet diesen beinahe. Nick kann ihn mit Hilfe des Serums davon abhalten. Nick und Jenny flüchten zusammen von Prodigium, während Ahmanet sich den Dolch zurück holt und eine Armee von ermordeten Englischen Kreuzrittern wieder erweckt um ihr zu helfen. Anschließend ruft sie einen Sandsturm herbei, welcher London verwüstet. Die untoten Ritter töten die Prodigium Soldaten in Ahmanet's Grab, was ihr erlaubt den Rubin wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen und diesen in den Knauf des Dolches zu stecken. Geführt durch Vail, flüchten Nick und Jenny in die London U-Bahn Tunnel, währenddessen werden sie von Ahmanet's Gefolgsleuten attackiert. Ahmanet entführt Jenny und ertränkt sie, in der Hoffnung ihre Macht über Nick zu brechen. Nick kämpft weiter, aber gibt auf und lässt sich von Ahmanet umarmen, um ihren Dolch zu stehlen und sich selbst zu stechen. Sein Körper ist durch Set infiziert, welcher erlöst wird um Ahmanet zu folgen. Doch als er Jenny's toten Körper sieht, erlangt, Nick wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und benutzt Set's Macht um das Leben aus Ahmanet zu saugen und sie in wieder in eine Mumie zu verwandeln. Nick benutzt Set's Macht um Jenny wieder zu beleben. Er verabschiedet sich von ihr, bevor in Set's Macht überkommt und verschwindet. Jenny schließt sich erneut Dr. Jekyll an und sie diskutieren ob Nick, der jetzt mit Set verschmolzen ist, dem Einfluss Set's unterliegen wird. Ahmanet's Leiche wird in einen Pool aus Quecksilber, in Mitten der Prodigium Basis, eingeschlossen um sie sicher zu verwahren. Besetzung Produktion Am 4. April 2012 kündigte Universal Pictures ''an, an einem Reboot der ''Die Mumie-Trilogie ''zu arbeiten, dazu wurde bekannt das Jon Spaihts das Drehbuch verfassen wird und Sean Daniel als Produzent der vorangegangen Drei Teile zurückkehren soll. Am 1. Mai 2012 unterschrieben Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman einen Vertrag das Reboot über ihre Produktionsfirma ''K/O Paper Products zu produzieren. Am 24. September 2012 wurde bekannt das Len Wiseman den Regieposten übernehmen soll. Im Dezember 2012 wurde öffentlich, das der Film in der Gegenwart spielen wird und sich deutlich von den Vorgängern unterscheiden soll. Am 14. Februar 2013 setzte Universal den The Hunger Games-Autor Billy Ray darauf an eine andere Drehbuchversion zu verfassen. Am 31. Juli 2013 verließ Wiseman das Projekt aufgrund terminlicher Probleme. Am 13. September 2013 wurde bekannt das Mama-Regisseur Andrés Muschietti sich in Verhandlungen um den Regieposten befände. Im Oktober 2013 verriet Orci in einem Interview mit IGN, das sowohl The Mummy als auch Van Helsing teil eines geteilten Universums sein werden. Am 6. Mai 2014 verließ Muschetti das Projekt aufgrund kreativer Differenzen, während Spaihts den letzten Teil des Drehbuch fertigstellte, welcher offenbarte das der Film in der Gegenwart spielt. Am 16. Juli 2014 kündigte Universal an das Kurtzman und Chris Morgan in alle klassischen Monster-Filme, darunter Frankenstein's Monster, Count Dracula, The Wolf Man, Creature from the Black Lagoon, The Invisible Man, Bridge of Frankenstein und The Mummy produzieren werden. Der Erste dieser Film soll The Mummy sein. Am 30. Juli wurde bekannt das Kurtzman die Regieposten übernehmen wird. Mitte Oktober 2015 berichtete der The Hollywood Reporter, das die Mumie im Film vielleicht eine weibliche Darstellerin erhält.Am 24. November 2015 wurde bekannt das Tom Cruise in Gesprächen um die Hauptrolle Tyler Colt steckt. Am 8. Dezember 2015 verkündeten sie das Sofia Boutella in Verhandlungen um die titelgebende Hauptrolle steckt. Im Januar 2016 unterschrieben beide offiziell für den Film. Am 8. März 2016 wurde Annabelle Wallis als Jenny Halsey gecastet, während Jake Johnson eine noch unbekannte Rolle eines Militär-Soldaten übernehmen sollte, die Rolle wurde extra für ihn geschrieben. Am 14.März wurde Marwan Kenzari für eine noch unbekannte Rolle gecastet. Am 15. April 2016 wurde Courtney B. Vance als Colonel Gideon Forster gecastet. Am 4. Mai 2016 verkündeten, Deadline, The Hollywood Reporter und Variety, das Russel Crowe in Verhandlungen um die Rolle des Dr. Henry Jekyll steckt. Jarvier Bardem, Eddie Redmayne, Jospeh Gordon-Levitt und Tom Hardy waren ebenfalls im Gespräch. De Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 3. April 2016 in Oxford, England. Ebenfalls wurde in Surrey gefilmt. Die Dreharbeiten endeten am 17. Juli 2016 in London. Anschließend fanden für Zwei Wochen Nachdrehs in Namibia statt, sodass die Dreharbeiten am 13. August 2016 endgültig endeten. Videos The Mummy - Official Trailer (HD)-0 Die Mumie - Trailer german deutsch HD The Mummy - Official Trailer 2 HD-0 Die Mumie - Trailer 2 deutsch german HD Die Mumie - Featurette "Inside Look" german deutsch HD-0 Die Mumie - Featurette "Real Action" german deutsch HD Die Mumie - Featurette "She is Real" german deutsch HD-0 Die Mumie - Featurette "Prodigium" german deutsch HD-0 Die Mumie - Featurette "A Global Adventure" german deutsch HD Die Mumie - Featurette "Monsters Inside Us" german deutsch HD Die Mumie - Clip "Ahmanet schließt einen Pakt mit dem Gott des Todes" german deutsch HD-0 Trivia Poster Die Mumie Banner.jpg The Mummy Teaserposter.jpg Die Mumie Teaserposter.jpg The Mummy Teaserposter 2.jpg Die Mumie Teaserposter 2.jpg The Mummy Teaserposter 3.jpg Die Mumie Teaserposter 3.jpg The Mummy IMAX Poster 2.jpg The Mummy IMAX Poster 1.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray und DVD erfolgte am 19. Oktober 2017. Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Film Kategorie:2017 Film Kategorie:Die Mumie-Filme